Forever Dandelions
by Mizumi
Summary: Kouki and the others move up to Hokkaido and Tanpopo's friend likes Kouki
1. Default Chapter

Tanpopo shuffled her feet across the street as she made her way to school. Around her students laughed and greeted each other with big smiles, she just looked away and thought about her times at Meio School. She would greet Kouki and the others the same way…She continued to shuffle her feet and ignore the classmates around her.   
"Tanpopo-chan!!" a girl yelled as she glomped Tanpopo, which made her lose her footing and trip.  
"Gomen…" the girl apologized as she helped her friend to her feet. The girl had short blonde hair and green eyes.  
"Nyo? Megumi-chan?" Tanpopo said in a way that made it sound like it was nothing new to see your old friends from Hokkaido when you were in Tokyo for almost a year. Megumi sighed as they continued to walk to school.  
"Tanpopo-chan? Is something bothering you? You don't seem like your usual chipper self" Megumi asked in a concerned way as they entered the building. It was only two floors and students were all huddled around the side of the building.  
"It's not like Meio School…" she sighed as she looked down at her feet and walked ahead of Megumi.   
"Tanpopo…" Megumi said underneath her breath. The crowd seemed to move in front of the entrance which was hard for Tanpopo to go past. She could hear the whispers that the girls were saying, about some guy or such. Tanpopo shoved her way through the crowd, while saying excuse me of course, and into the doors.  
"Was that?" one of the schoolgirls asked off of the topic of some guy.  
"Yamazaki-san?" the other finished her sentence. They both smile and ran into the building yelling 'Yamazaki-san!! Konnichiwa!' Tanpopo just forced a smile and waved, then continued to her homeroom. The two girls looked at each other with a surprised look on their faces.  
"Is something wrong with Yamazaki-san?" one of them asked, the other just shrugged her shoulders.  
'Why am I so upset??? I never felt this way before…Everything I do, I always seem to think of Tokyo and everyone back there' she thought to herself as she leaned her head on her hand and stared blankly in front of her, not listening to anyone around her.  
"Class! CLASS!" The homeroom teacher yelled to settle the class down. The classroom became quiet as they all looked to the front of the room, except for Tanpopo who wasn't paying attention.  
"We have a new student today. He's from Tokyo, his name is…" Tanpopo looked up when she heard Tokyo. Her eyes widened and she stood up. The whole class looked over at her.  
"KOUKI!!!!!!!!!" Tanpopo yelled with a humongous smile on her face. She ran up to the front of the room.  
"What are you doing here??" she asked as the whole class started to giggle and whisper. Kouki looked around the room and pointed to the hallway. She nodded and they went out in the hallway.  
"I missed you so much Kouki!" Tanpopo said quietly so the class won't be able to hear her. He hugged her , at that moment the teacher opened the door to yell at them for just leaving the classroom without asking. The whole class laughed as they stopped hugging and became beat red. Tanpopo laughed and entered the classroom.  
The rest of the day was perfect for Tanpopo, she didn't even seem to notice that anyone other than Kouki was around her…even though she tried her hardest not to leave anyone out. Megumi wasn't to pleased with this though…  
  
~Chapter 1- The Rival~  
  
"So where are you staying, Kouki?" Tanpopo asked as they left the school and started on their way home.  
"Actually…I am going apartment hunting today…" Kouki sighed thinking that he should of put more thought into moving over here instead of jumping on the plane and rushing over. Tanpopo jumped in front of him so he would stop walking.  
"I just got a GREAT idea!!" Tanpopo replied happily as Kouki looked up from his shoes, "You can stay with me until you find a place!"   
"But I couldn't intrude…"  
"Oh be quiet! My grandparents love you! I'm sure that it wouldn't be intruding!" Tanpopo said happily as she cuffed her hand over his mouth which made him blush slightly, of course Tanpopo didn't notice. She removed her hand and then walked next to him as they made their way back to her house.   
"Damn that Tanpopo!" Megumi yelled as she revealed herself in the bushes. She was holding two branches with leaves and had face paint on. She ran out into the road and started to scream curse words. She threw the branches on the ground and started to jump on them. Then a honking noise came from behind her. Megumi turned around only to be hold up traffic. She quickly moved and then continued to yell.  
"Will you just shut up?" a guys voice from behind her asked in a rather annoyed voice. Megumi turned around to see a boy with blonde spiky hair, headphones on, and a laptop underneath his arm.  
"I can't hear my music, and I turned it up as high as it goes" he continued to complain as he walked past Megumi.  
"Hey!! HEY!!!" Megumi yelled as she once again ran out into the road, and started to chase the boy. There was a sudden tap from the back.  
"You really are loud" a girl with Black hair in two pigtails, with glasses that look as if they are going to fall off her nose at any minute, sighed. She was standing next to another girl who had lots of makeup on and blonde hair. The two girls soon followed the boy yelling 'AOI! Wait up!' Megumi became very angered at these people and it was obvious with the fiery aura surrounding her.  
"I will get Kouki NO MATTER WHAT!" Megumi confidently told herself as once again she stopped traffic and there was a loud honking noise behind her.  
"What a loud, annoying girl" Aoi complained as the two girls met up with him.  
"She reminds me of how YOU used to be Saionji!" Arisa, the blonde with lots of make-up laughed.  
"I was NOT that annoying!" Saionji yelled back as Aoi covered his ears and quickened his pace.   
"Aoi!!" Arisa and Saionji yelled as he started to run away.  
~Meanwhile~  
Tanpopo turns around hearing some yelling, "Nyo?"  
"What is it Tanpopo?" Kouki asked as he turned around and looked in the direction that she was looking in. There is a faint noise coming from that direction, then there is a small cloud of dust in the distance.  
"AOI! YOU FREAK STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM US!!!!!" They heard from the same direction.   
Tanpopo and Kouki turned to each other, "Aoi?" At that point a cloud of dust flies past the two of them. It then came back and stopped in front of them. When the dust settled Aoi was there panting.   
"AOI!!" Tanpopo yelled in joy and glomped the exhausted boy.  
"HOOOEEEE" he replied as he fell over. Then a little girl roller bladed past and hit him with a staff saying 'THAT'S MY LINE!!!!!'  
*Sweat drop*  
Saionji and Arisa soon made their way over to the group and were glomped by Tanpopo as well.  
"Finally the Gardening Committee Back Again!" Tanpopo said as she struck a pose…*once again sweat drop* 


	2. I'll be watching you

~Chapter 2- I'll be watching you~  
  
Megumi sat up in her room all night filling a notebook of ways to win Kouki's heart, and breaking Tanpopo's. She decided that the most efficient way of getting to his heart is finding out what he wanted in a girl.and the only way to do that is to follow him, at least that's what she thought. "Hey Kouki?" Tanpopo said quiet so no one could hear. He turned to her and made a questioning noise. "I have this weird feeling like we are being followed." she whispered while eyeing the area for any 'stalkers'. Megumi hid in a bit pit which took all morning to dig. There came a rustle from the bushes which made Tanpopo jump into Kouki's arms, Megumi growled. Her growling was drowned out by another growling. "Hrm?" Megumi said to herself as she turned around to see what was growling. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Megumi jumped out of the pit and ran down the road as fast as she could. "Kon!" the animal jumped out of the bushes and into Tanpopo's arms. "Poplar!! Where did you go?!" Tanpopo smiled as she greeted her pet fox. ~Meanwhile~ "*huff.wheeze* I'll get you Kouki Kugyou! *huff.huff*" panted Megumi as she smeared the dirt on her face and continued on her way to school. Tanpopo and Kouki finally made it to school, after sending Poplar home, to be greeted by Aoi, Saionji, and Arisa. "What took you so long?" Saionji bitterly said, probably still in a bad mood from when Arisa called her annoying the day before. "Well guess what happened to us when we were walking?" Kouki asked. At that moment Megumi stormed past.her hair all out of place, her outfit dirty, dirt smeared across her forehead, and her shoes looked very worn in. "Ohayo Megumi-chan!" Tanpopo cheerfully greeted as Megumi just ignored her and walked past. "Nyo? Megumi-chan?" Tanpopo looked rather confused, Megumi never overlooked her before. "OH! It's loud girl!" Aoi said loud enough for Megumi to hear him, Megumi stopped but then just continued to walk. "Loud girl?" Tanpopo questioned as she looked at Aoi who was laughing a little at how he annoyed her. "Yeah, yesterday before we ran into you guys, she was standing in the middle of the road yelling at the top of her lungs" Aoi explained to the ever-so-curious Tanpopo. 'She was always so quiet in class and stuff' she thought to herself as she turned back in the direction of Megumi. She was yelling at people for getting in her way and she was shoving her way through the crowd. *sweat drop* Tanpopo entered her homeroom and walked over to Megumi. "Yes?" Megumi coldly replied as if she thought that everything/one in the room wasn't good enough to talk to her. Tanpopo became a bit angered by her new attitude, "You have dirt on your face," she said as she walked away. Megumi looked a bit surprised by Tanpopo's actions, but she just imagined that it was natural when someone as beautiful as herself was competing for Kouki's heart. She wiped her the tiny dot of dirt off of her face (only to leave the humongous streak of dirt that was across her forehead). Aoi and Arisa start looking over at Megumi who by now thinks that she is the queen of homeroom 3-C, and discuss how they think that she is planning something. "I have an idea." Aoi said as he started to whisper to Arisa. "Excuse me, Tamashii-san" Arisa said happily as she stood next to Megumi's desk. "What do YOU want?" "I was just going to tell you that I really admire your backpack" Arisa smiled cheerfully. "Well you should, it is much better than yours ANY day!" Megumi chuckled at her own cleverness as Arisa picked up the back pack. "It really is tasteful, and I should know since I was in Tokyo and I was the most styled in the entire school" Arisa made a nippy comeback and secretly placed a tracking device which Aoi made himself (which was so tiny that it wasn't noticeable at all) into her backpack. "Well now that I think of it.it's not really that nice, more like something a hick would wear. It suits you" Arisa replied and walked back to Aoi. "Tracking device on!" She whispered as she gave him a thumbs up, "You are amazing, Aoi. Making a tracking device! What a genius!" ~After school~ Aoi is typing and watching little red and blue dots move on his computer screen. Above the blue dot is Kouki and above the red is Tanpopo. Then on the screen a little green dot came on with Megumi's name above it. "I was so lucky that I put tracking devices in all of my friends backpacks" He said to himself as he watched the dots. He then picked up his cell phone which was ringing for the longest time. "Arisa? She's following Kouki and Tanpopo" Aoi said into the phone and then hung up "What a conversationalist." Arisa said as she waited for them to come in sight. ~Meanwhile with Saionji~ "Hm? WHERE IS EVERYONE?!?!?!" Saionji yelled.poor Saionji was left out of all the fun..;-; ~Back to Arisa~ They finally come in view and she tries to remember what Aoi told her to do again.. Then she suddenly ran out of the bushes and starts screaming. "Arisa?" they both said with a confused tone of voice. "Can't talk now!" She said as she grabbed their hands and ran into the woods surrounding them. She pulled them past tree to tree and threw thorns. "NYO!? What are you doing, Arisa?" Tanpopo yelled as she almost tripped over a rock sticking up from the ground. "SHHHHHH! She might hear us!" Arisa yelled as she continued to pull them deeper into the forest until finally they were lost. Arisa picked up her cell phone. "Aoi? I got them! And SHE is no where to be found" she said into the receiver. "Great job Arisa!" he replied "But there is a problem.we are lost in the woods." "*sweat drop* Arrrrrrrriiiiiiiiisaaaaaaa!!" Aoi moaned, "Sometimes I wonder about you." Aoi just closed the Tetris game and then went back to the screen with all the little dots. "OH! You are right near me!" Aoi said as he started walking. "We are?" Arisa asked. There was a sudden tap on her shoulder, Arisa jumped. "Yo." Aoi greeted "Umm guys..What's going on???" Kouki asked as they just sat there confused. 


	3. Untold Reasons

~Chapter 3 - Untold Reasons~  
  
Aoi and Arisa laughed cause the completely forgot about Tanpopo and Kouki, who was the whole reason that they were in the forest. "You have a stalker" Arisa came to conclusion as she struck a pose -_- . "See! I knew someone was following us!" Tanpopo said as she looked away from Arisa. "Wrong! *huff huff*" panted a person from behind the trees. Aoi stood in front with his knife (XD), and Kouki was right behind with his trowl. *sweat drop* Megumi made herself visible, "I am not stalking the both of you! I am just stalking my Kouki-kun! And I wouldn't even call it stalking more like.investigating." Tanpopo stood in shock. "Heh, that's funny cause if you stalk one you stalk the other!" Aoi pointed out. The whole cast laughed and then went back to their positions. "You think that you're funny?! Well I'm your nightmare little man!" Megumi yelled as she was surrounded by her battle aura. She was just about to attack when Tanpopo moved in front of Aoi and Kouki. *Sparkles and pretty background* "Megumi-chan.why do you want Kouki?" Tanpopo questioned, "I know that something is wrong so please, tell me." Aoi held up a sign that said 'Gag me' and Arisa had one that said 'Corny!' "You know what happened! I have always lived in your shadow! Everyone loves Tanpopo! It sickens me! The only guys who wanted to ask me out would be the guys who wanted to get to you through me! I wanted to win Kouki's heart, so I wouldn't have to feel the pain. I wanted to get you back" Megumi angrily explained. "Okay, so why do you want Kouki?" Tanpopo asked.again. "A-Are you serious? I just explained that." Megumi said. At that moment a stick from behind started banging on Megumi's head until she fainted. "Saionji to the rescue!" Saionji said making her big entrance. Aoi started to poke Megumi with another stick 'Fragile Girl.' "Ah!" Tanpopo gasped in fear. "Don't worry Tanpopo-chan! She's okay!" Aoi said as he continued to poke. "Yeah see she's twitching!" Arisa pointed out. *Mother of all Sweat Drops* Tanpopo, just to be on the safe side, brought her to the hospital. "Tanpopo, you are such a great friend" Megumi, who was lying in a hospital bed, spoke. "Megumi-chan, don't worry you'll be fine" Tanpopo tried to cheer up Megumi, as she sat next to her. "I don't know, I took a pretty bad beating to the head" she replied. Aoi enters the room wearing a doctors coat with Saionji and Arisa close behind him wearing nurses outfits. Kouki took a seat next to Tanpopo and asked sorta' embarrassed that he sounded so stupid, "What did you find doctor?" "It's not good. It's a piece of bark stuck in her head. Who knows what'll happen if we pull it out" Aoi said as his nurses scowled about their outfits. "Hey kids! This is no place to be fooling around! Return those outfits and get out of that bed before I drag you out!" a passing doctor yelled.  
  
The moral of this story: Hospitals are NOT playgrounds  
  
~*~END~*~ Aoi - Did the moral have anything to do with the story? Mizumi- Does it ever? Aoi- *shrugz* Kouki- I didn't like the ending at all. It didn't resolve anything. Mizumi- hmmm.maybe I should change that. Saionji- and I didn't like how I didn't get ANY parts! Mizumi- that's not true! You beat her with a stick! Fine! I'll make an alternate ending  
  
~Alternate Ending (Takes place RIGHT before Saionji beat her with a stick)~  
  
"Megumi-chan, I never knew that you were living in my shadow. I always tried the best to treat you equally as I treated others." Tanpopo responded. "Shut up, Tanpopo! This isn't about you! This is about ME!" Megumi yelled, "It's always YOU YOU YOU! For once in my pathetic existence could it be about me!?!?!?" Tanpopo walked over to Megumi who didn't even notice cause she was too busy talking about herself. "Megumi! SHUT UP!" Tanpopo hollered as she slapped Megumi. Megumi looked in shock, Tanpopo has never even thought of hitting someone before. "I never meant for everything to be about me.I wanted it to be about you, about my friends" Tanpopo said in a more comforting voice. "Really?" Megumi asked as she moved her hand away from the hand print on her cheek. Tanpopo nodded. Aoi, Arisa, Kouki, Tanpopo, Megumi and Saionji started to sing and dance. "Happy ending" "Finally the end is here! And it's full of cheer! Time to dance the night away!" They sang.  
  
~*~END~*~ Mizumi- How was that? Saionji- I DIDN'T GET ANY LINES!! Mizumi- Oh well! hehehe Aoi- Why did we have to dance!??! Mizumi- Cause I can make you do WHATEVER I WANT *makes Aoi dance* Aoi- NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Please STOP! Tanpopo, Arisa, Kouki & Saionji: *Sweat drop* 


End file.
